Star vs the Forces Of Gravity
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Star and Marco's dimensional scissors are broken and it causes them to go to Gravity Falls instead. They may need the help from the Pines Twins to get back home.
1. Broken Dimensions

Star and Marco had been bored all day. They had been doing nothing. Just a boring, normal Saturday. No monsters were trying to get Star's wand, Star hadn't messed anything up with her wand in what felt like hours, and Mr and Mrs Diez were on a trip until Wednesday. All of a sudden Marco's phone went off playing his Space Unicorn ringtone. Star danced to it for a sec, bobbing her head to the happy sound coming from Marco's phone. "It's supposed to be ironic." Marco said. Star picked up the phone but nobody responded to her. "Uh, hello?" She said for the third and final time before hanging up.  
"Who was it?"  
"I'm not sure. Nobody replied."  
Marco let out a loud, exhausted, sigh. Star's face lit up as th ehearts on her cheaks had become light bulbs, she had an idea. "Oh no, I know that look and nothing good ever happens when you make that face." Marco said getting up. "Well, I was just thinking that we could use the dimensional scissors to go to another dimension and just haaang." Star said in a cool tone. Marco looked at Star and nervously said "Well, it's jsut that the dimensional scissors got kinda messed up from the last time we used them."

LAST ITME THEY USED THEM:  
Fire was slowly burning down a tree. There were monsters laying on the ground and laying right next to Star and Marco were a damaged pair of dimensional scissors. Marco picked them up and clenched his teeth together making a bit of a stinging sound. "I'm gonna need to fix those." Star said pointing at the scissors.

BACK IN REALITY:  
"Well, I bet they still work just fine." Star said as they snapped back into reality. Before Marco could fight back, Star was already cutting a hole in thin air opening a portal. "See, what did I tell you? Nothing went wrong at all." Star happily said and walked in followed closely by Marco. The portal closed and they were surrounded by trees, stores, and...people?


	2. Into the Shack

**Okay so in my last chapter I was corrected on Marco's last name and I was told it was spelled Diaz not Diez. I am sorry about that. Thank you for reading my stories and now...CHAPTER TWO.**

"Wow, I am having some serious déjàvu." Star said looking at a short girl wearing glasses. She had forks on her fingers, black hair, a green stripped sweater, and a short skirt. Right next to her was a girl with brown hair tied back into a ponytail, a pink shirt that read 'COOL' in all caps, and some jeens. They both walked into a small wooden building that read Mystery Hack.

"Who calls a place the Mystery Hack?" Marco asked tilting his head to the side a bit. They slowly walked into the Mystery Shack just to find compleate hierarchy. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were all looking through magazines with boys on the front and putting make-up on one another. Dipper was chasing around a squirrel that somehow had got inside. Stan was punching a snack machine, trying to get it open. Soos was listening to a rap song and Wendy was pulling her hair out (not literally) trying to get Soos to stop the song.

"Whaaaaat?" Star asked looking at some of the exhibits. "This is obviously fake! Haven't you guys ever seen a monster before!? I mean seriously, this looks nothing like what a bowl of hands would look like!" Star started ranting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Star who was obviously over reacting. "How on earth would you know what any of that looks like?" Dipper asked in a suspicious tone.

Star looked over at Marco and then at the scissors. "We're still on earth? Good news Marco, you were right. They are broken." Dipper gave the two a confused look. Marco tried to shush Star but Star started talking about where Marco lives.

Mabel, Grenda, and Candy looked over at Star. "Oh my gosh you have hearts on your cheeks! Are they stickers?" Mabel asked as she touched Star's cheeks. "So realistic." She continued.

"Yeah so, how did you get here so fast? The next bus to Gravity Falls left five days ago and isn't supposed to come back for another 3 weeks" Dipper asked pushing Mabel over. "Well we used..." Marco's voice trailed off as he looked at the broken dimentional scissors. "well?" Dipper asked, egar to know.

"We came through these." Star said grabbing the damaged scissors. Marco tried to stop her but it was too late. "Seriously? You came here through broken scissors?" Dipper asked in a rather bored tone. "Yeah." Star said happily cutting the air which created a portal back to Star's bedroom. "Woah." Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy all said at the same time.

Grunkle Stan had left the room right after Star started talkiing to Mabel. A man that looked a lot like Stan but not exactly like him then walked through the door. He left the shack rather slowly. All of them watched him walk by in silence.

**Sorry that this is a strange ending but I added that awkward moment that every cartoon has a one point because a cirtain person walks by.**


	3. Stanly Who?

"Hey Stanly." Dipper said to his newish uncle. "Who's the new girl?" Stanly asked. Dipper just shrugged. "You gonna do your thing or...?" Marco asked and Star got out her wand. "I'm a magical princess from another dimension." She said as she created a rainbow with cute, small, animals on top but the rainbow then caught on fire. "Dang it! I really thought I could pull off that rainbow that time." She said while using her wand to shoot water out at the fire.

Stanly and Dipper gave her a confused look but Mabel, Grenda, and Candy all cheered and clapped their hands. "Wait, let me get this strait. So you're a princess that used scissors to get to Gravity Falls and you have a magical wand that creates things out of thin air?" Dipper asked trying to put all of the pieces together.

"But it doesn't make any sense." He continued. "It doesn't have to make sense, Dippr! It's awesome!" Mabel said playfully punching her brother in the arm and he rubbed it sheepishly. Stanly walked out of the Shack to go get some groceries.

THE NEXT DAY  
Star had made a littel hut for Her and Marco to sleep in. It took her a couple tries to not make one that set on fire but she did it. Marco streached expanding his arms and yawning. "Those people were nice." Star said streaching with Marco. "Hey, did you have a good night of sleep?" A girl said and Marco got in his karate stance.

**Boring ending. whateves.**


	4. Meet Pacifica

"Woah, hold up. I'm not trying to fight." The blonde haired girl said. "Hi, I'm Pacifica Northwest. I heard you were new to Gravity Falls and wanted to welcome you and your...friend to our ugly old town." Pacifica said in a sweet time. Star gave her an untrustworthy face but Marco was cool with it.

Both Star and Marco greeted Pacifica by shaking hands. Star didn't get it at first but once Marco kinda explained the process, Star knew exactly what to do.

"So, do you know where we could find some food?" Marco asked. Star was already getting out her wand ready to cast a spell but Marco was NOT going to eat whatever Star had made through magic. "You could go to Greasey's Diner, or you could come over to Northwest Manner with me." She offered. She was showing the two more compassion than she had ever shown anyone.

Nobody talked the whole way there. Well nobody except for Pacifica who was talking on the phone. "Targets found." Was the only thing that Star could clearly hear her say. She thought long and hard about it. She thought even harder about this than she thought about Gus Tav. Star got so lost in her thoughts that she stopped looking where she was going. If it wasn't for her wand, she would have fallen to her death. Pacifica just flipped her hair and ignored it.

"Welcome to Northwest Manner! My dad is kinda mad at me for no reason at all so I'm gonna go get the house key real quick. Wait here." Pacifica walked around the corner and hid there.

Marco looked over at Star who seemed intimidated. "She was pretty nice." Marco said to Star. "Oh no, that's a lie. Listen, I know a lie like it's nobody's buisness and she was definatly lying. Marco, we've got to get out of here!" Star said sounding mad.

Before Marco could argue Mabel came walking by. "What are you two doing at Pacifica's house!?" She yelled from a distance. "She invited us over!" Marco replied. There was a long pause before Mabel yelled back, "What? I can't hear you! Listen just follow me," and she sprinted into the forest and Star ran after her.

"Wait, Star! If we stay and Pacifica does turn out to be evil, then you could just blast her with your wand! You know how much you love to blast things with your wand!" Marco yelled after his friend. "Listen, Marco, I can feel it in my bones that something with intense power is inside of that house and I know for a fact that I won't be able to Narwal Blast my way out of this one!"

Marco looked back at the Mansion before sprinting off with Star and Mabel.

**So I'm gonna update Steven School right now if anyone that's following this story is also following that one.**


	5. Bill is Back

As the three were running, a bright glow came from the mansion. "Uh, Star?" Marco said looking back and Star turned around. "Woah." And Marco took a picture of it on his phone. "What is that?" Marco asked and Mabel started talking into her walky-talky. "Hey, bro. I need you to bring the kart just about four blocks from Pacifica's house." Mabel said out of breath. After about five seconds Dipper replied with a, "gotcha, over." They were only two blocks from her house but Dipper needed to drive the kart there first.

Mince they were three blocks away, Star spotted a couple animals running for shelter. Once she had seen that, Star started to run a bit faster. Then they saw dipper driving through the trees. The three got into the kart and drove off.

Dipper turned back at the three and asked, "are you okay?" The three nodded slowly trying to catch their breath. "What was that?" Marco asked. "It was Bill." Mabel replied. "Like...Bill the mailman? Dude, Bill is totally chill. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Marco said. Star smiled hoping that was the Bill they were talking about even though she knew that it wasn't. A large illuminati shaped man with a large top hat and a cane came out of no-were and appeared right in front of the kart causing Dipper to turn the wheel violently and they hit a tree.

Everyone screamed as they spun before hitting the large pine tree. "Well well well, if it isn't Goldie Locks and the three bears. Hey blondie!" Bill started and Star looked up. "Yeah I'm talking to you, Princess." And Marco jumped in front of Star getting in a Karate stance. "Don't touch her!" He yelled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bill replied and Marco relaxed. "What do you want from us?" Dipper asked. Pacifica walked up behind Bill, her eyes glowing a bright blue. "Whaaaat?" Star said tilting her head in confusion. "I want a trade. Pacifica is in my control right now and I bet you want to help. Well my friend, Ludo, asked me to get him that wand. So, what do you say? A friend, for a wand?" Bill asked.

Star looked at her wand, and then at Pacifica. This was proabably one of the hardest choices she had made besides trying to choose between pig tails, or ponytails. So cute. She thought. "Well?" Bill asked as he held out his hand which had blue flames surrounding it. "Just one thing, NARWAL BLAST!" She yelled blasting a tree causing it to fall on Bill. "What the? Stupid useless branches." Bill yelled as he walked right through the tree.

"He's still chasing us!" Mabel yelled and Dipper started looking through his book. "Ooh, good idea. We'll hit him in the head with that book." Star said reaching for the book but Dipper weakly hit her in the arm shooing her away.


	6. Princess-napped by Bill

Star stepped back after being gently hit by Dipper but didn't really care. They continued to run. Mabel and Dipper knew the forest like the back of their hand and they dodged almost all of the obstacles, but Star and Marco had a little trouble. If it wasn't for Marco's karate classes and Star's experience in fighting monsters, they would have fallen 15 times by now.

"Careful! There's a tree stump ahead!" Dipper yelled back at Star and Marco. Each of the four jumped over the stump one my one starting with Mabel, then Dipper, then Star, and finally Marco.

Marco turned back and yelled, "HE'S GAINING ON US!" With his voice cracking a lot. Bill started laughing meniacally. "Yeesh. I really need to get that guy some friends." Star said to herself. "I can hear you, y'know." Bill yelled and he teleported Star right in front of him. "Let her go!" Marco yelled at Bill and tried to punch and kick him but Bill was floating too high for Marco to touch him.

He went floating off with Star struggling in his hands and the possessed Pacifica was floating behind him. "Marco!" Star yelled. "Heeeeeelp!" She kicked Bill one last time and that made her drop her wand. "Nice try blondie but you're not getting out. Not while I have you." And Bill flew off out of Dipper, Mabel, and Marco's sight.

"We have to get her back!" Marco yelled pointing in the direction that Bill flew off. "But how? We're no match for Bill. We have been able to defeat him before but I used the journal and I know there isn't anything in there about saving a hyped up on sugar, magical princess from another dimension." Dipper said and he threw the book on the ground. Mabel looked over at the smashed up kart.

Mabel gasped. "Soos!" She yelled.

"Soos?" Dipper and Marco questioned as they looked at each other.

"Soos! He can fix up the kart so we can catch up to Bill." Mabel thought. Dipper thought about it for a second but then said, "or Stanly can help us. He was the one who _wrote_ about Bill! He could be way more of a help to us than the journal."

Mabel agreed and they were off to the Mystery Shack.

Once they had reached the Mystery Shack they were out of breath. "That. Was. Way. Harder. Than. I. Expected." Dipper said taking breaths between words. "Woah, did you three get run over by a pack of squirrels?" Stan joked as he let out a loud, but short, laugh. "We need to talk to your brother." Marco said to Stan. "He's upstairs in the living room." Stan replied and the three were off.

Once the three had reached the living room, Stanly waved. "We need your help! We lost Star to Bill Cypher!" Mabel yelled. "Bill Cypher!? This is bad you guys. We can't let him take her anywhere past the borders of Gravity Falls!" Stanly exclaimed. "Well that's gonna be hard because Bill is taking her to Mewnie right now." Marco said calmly. "WHAT!?" Stanly yelled.


	7. Plan Failier

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and Marco nodded. "Yeah, Mewnie is where Star grew up. Bill is bringing Star's wand to Ludo so he can put everyone in danger."

Stanly looked at the brown haired teen dumbfounded. "This is really bad! Pluto-"

"Ludo."

"whatever! Ludo must have made a really good deal with him if he's going to use his powers to get him a magical wand." Stanly then got up and started walking towards the door. "Hurry up slow pokes! We don't have much time!"

The four ran as fast as they could to where the broken kart was. A loud, kinda magical sound came from the woods a little further up the path. "Did you hear that?" Mabel asked. "That sounded like Star's wand!" Marco ran over towards where the sound was coming from and he found a little squirrel playing with it. "Here squirrelly squirrel." Marco said slowly reaching for te wand but the squirrel attacked him. "Ouch." He said standing stif and the squirrel ran off.

"Follow that squirrel!" Mabel yelled and she started chasing after it. Marco slowly got up and started to chase it too. Dipper and Stanly shrugged and started following after the other two kids.

BACK WITH BILL

Star was out of breath from squirming around in Bill's hand. "Well, jokes on you, you don't have any dimensional scissors! How are you gonna get to Mewnie now, huh? Bill pulled out some scissors from nowhere. "Tell me I did not just say that." Star said to herself.

"It's the illusion of the mind kid. If your mind can think it, you're gonna say it. That's just how it is, Star." Bill said and Star gasped. "How did you know my name?" She asked. "Oh, kid." Bill said almost as if he were laughing. "I know everything, see everything. I Know all about you. I know where you live, where Ludo is, and where your little _friend_ is right now."

Star looked down at the ground and then at Bill with a confident face. "Don't hurt Marco!" She yelled.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Now, where's the wand?"

"What wand?"

"The magical wand that you got for your birthday, where is it?"

"Oh, right. One sec."

Pretended to check two fake pockets. "I don't have it...I DON'T HAVE IT!" She yelled in a panicked tone. "What!? Do you know what you just cost me!?" Bill yelled as he dropped star and she landed on her feet once she hit the ground. "No." She replied. "Well...it was a lot!"

"STOP!" A voice yelled from below. It was coming from the bushes.


	8. The Escape

Bill looked at Marco and at the wand in his hand. "You didn't expect me, did you cyclops?" Marco yelled. "Hey Marco thanks but I'll take my wand back if you don't mind." Star said after she had walked up to Marco. "Oh, right." Marco said as he handed Star her wand. "You and what army?" Bill asked and Mabel followed by Stanly and Dipper came out from the bushes.

Bill didn't look the slightest bit worried. In fact, he started laughing. 'Huh?' Star thought. Marco lowered his defenses. "Do you really think you could win kid you-Well, well, well. Stanly Pines. I've been wondering when you would get out of your little pit of despair. So, how's life? Is it anything like it was 30 years ago?" Bill said. Stanly sighed. "Listen Bill, you're acting like an idiot. Please just let the princess go and we can all just forget about this." Stanly was obviously annoyed by Bill from the past.

That was when Star started to think. "Hey! What could Ludo have possibly promised? He's probably the dumbest thing I know besides his minions. He doesn't have much in his castle besides stuff." Star yelled at Bill. "Well wouldn't you like to know tutz?" Star nodded. "Yes, that's why I asked." She said.

"Ugh! I don't have time for his! Just give me that." Bill reached for Star's wand. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel yelled and hit Bill right in his eye. "Aww are you serious! It doesn't hurt but I can't see!" Bill yelled and accidentally hit Star. Star fell on her back but got right back up and the five of them started running.

"We need to get him in the eye! He can't see anything without it! Not even the future!" Stanly yelled. "NARWAL BLAST!" Star yelled hitting Bill right in the eye. "RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!" She yelled punching Bill right in his eye.

Bill got really frustrated and yelled, "ENOUGH!" Once he had yelled everything except for Dipper, Mabel, Stanly, Star, and Marco froze. "What the? Bill!" Dipper moaned to himself. "Uncle Stanly! What should we do?" Mabel asked her new uncle. "I'm not sure. He's never done this before!" Stanly yelled. "Ruuun!" Marco yelled as he began to run. The other four followed closely behind dodging bushes, fallen trees, and frozen animals.

"He's gaining on us!" Mabel yelled. "We have to get back to the Mystery Shack." Stanly said, grabbing Dipper and Mabel my the wrist. Star and Marco followed them. "Guys, I've got this." Star said and she grabbed onto everyone and used a strong beam of down sort to shoot them all the way to the Mystery Shack. "Works every time." Star said and blowed on her wand.

They all ran inside and Stanly input the code to the vending machine. "He won't be able to find us down here." Stanly said. Star and Marco looked around in awe at the amazing tech.

Marco's phone started to ring. Marco looked at the caller ID and saw it was his parents. "It's my mom! My parents must be back early!" Star panicked for a second but then got an idea. "How about you answer the call and tell her that we're over at Brittany Wong's house." Star smiled. Marco have star the _are you kidding me_ look. "Fine ignore them. Whatever."

Something started to bang on the vending machine. "It has to be Bill!" Stanly said. "We're all gonna die!" Mabel yelled running around in circles with her arms in the air.


	9. Stan's Weakness

Mabel continued to scream until Dipper put his hand over her mouth. "Shh, did you hear that?" Dipper asked. "No." Star and Marco replied at the same time. "Exactly. The banging stopped." Dipper was relieved but he shouldn't have been.

They heard footsteps leading down to the bunker under the Mystery Shack and in came Stan. "Oh Grunkle Stan am I happy to see you!" Mabel yelled as she ran over and gave her great uncle a hug. "Nice to see you too, shooting star." Stan said in a familiar voice."

"Grunkle Stan, are you feeling okay?" Dipper asked. "I'm feeling great. Why do you ask Pine Tree?" Stan replied to Dipper. "Pine Tree? Shooting Star? You're not Stan! You're Bill!" Marco yelled "Haha that's right Beauty Mark." Stan/Bill said to Marco.

Everyone stood in front of Bill/Stan in horror. Well, everyone except for Mabel. "Dude, I've seen this before. We just have to find Stan's weaknesses and we're home free!" Mabel said unamused. "Uh Mabel, I don't think Stan has a weakness." Dipper said.

"Everyone has a weakness. Marco's weakness is Jackie." Star said. "I remember when we were kids, Stan was terrified of heights." Stanly said. Mabel laughed weakly for a second. "Yeah, I uh...I helped him get over that fear." Everyone gave Mabel an angry look. Everyone except for Bill that is.


	10. To Infinity and Definatly Beyond

**Sorry about the delay but here's chapter 10!**

Bill laughed his loud, matallicy, laugh. It was the kind of laugh that made your heart skip a beat. "I'm gonna need a new pair of pants." Dipper said as Bill laughed. "Don't worry kid, by the time I'm done, you won't even have a body to put those pants onto." Bill laughed. "Hey! Stop making. Fun of Dipper!" Mabel yelled and she threw a plastic cup at Stan/Bill. Everyone looked at Mabel."What? I had to do something." Mabel shrugged.

Dipper facepalmed and Star giggled nervously. "Listen, I gotta get going so I'll just take your wand and be getting out of here, whatcha think 'bout that Princess Peach?" Bill/Stan said snatching at Star's wand. Star quickly grabbed it back. "Princess Peach? What?" Marco whispered, confused.

Bill grabbed for Star's wand one last time and succeeded. "Well, off to Mewni I go. Bye!" Bill said and just like that, he evaporated into thin air. "We have to get to Mewni!" Stanly said. "But how?" Star started, "the dimensional scissors are broken!"

Soos then ran down to the basement and once he got to the bunker, he was it of breath. "Dudes, I heard fighting junk happen down here! What happened!?" Soos yelled as he was catching his breath. "Soos!" Mabel yelled. "What up dawg?" Soos asked as he finally caught his breath. "Do you think you can fix this magical pair of scissors that are supposed to take you to another dimension?" Mabel asked grabbing the scissors out of Marco's pocket and running towards him.

"I donno man, I've never fixed something like that. Why don't you just use the portal?" Soos asked. Everyone was silent for a second but all agreed with Sood that it would be much faster than having him fix magical scissors.

Stanly was getting the portal ready when Dipper got an idea. "Hey, I'll go get Wendy. The more the marier, right?" He suggested as his voice cracked. "Sure." Stanly said. "You looooove heeeeer." Mabel teased. "I do not!" Dipper said defensively, his voice cracked with each word. "Love. Love. Love. Love. Love!" Mabel yelled, poking her twin in the arm. "Stop that!" He said and he marched upstairs. He was infuriated.

"He's gonna regret that." Mabel said with a cheerful tone. "The portal is just about ready. Mabel, go get your brother." Stanly said. Mabel nodded and ran upstairs to the cash register. "Common bro bro." Mabel started. "Stanly is gonna open the portal in a couple minutes.

Both Dipper and Wendy followed Mabel down to the bunker under the Shack. "Since when do we have a basement?" Wendy asked. "I'm not sure." Mabel said.

Mince they got there, Stanly told them to stand on the 7 X's drawn on the floor. "Now this may hurt a lot." Stanly warned. Before they knew it, the portal activated and they all screamed. They didn't end up in Mewnie though. They were somewhere else.


	11. Mewnie is Colorless

**Okay so before I begin, Ima answer a couple questions that people asked in the comments. **

**1-****_how do you make stories like this?_**** Well I usually have dreams of my stories and then write them out the next day. **

**2-****_How do you upload stories?_**** First, if you're on a tablet, iPhone, etc then you need to switch to the desktop mode but if you're already on a computer then that's fine. So, to switch onto desktop mode you scroll all the way down to the bottom of the screen and in the bottom left corner should be some writing in kind of a darkish blue. Click on the word desktop and it'll take you to desktop. Once you're on desktop then you need to click on your username in the top right hand corner next to the Log Out sign. It should take you to an options thingy. Click on the publish option and go to Doc Maneger. You write your story under either DocX or Copy-n-Past. I always write mine** under** Copy-n-Past. Then once you're done you submit your document, do to publish story, read over the guidelines, then fill out a short form saying what story, crossover or normal, etc. Now, without further a-do, chapter 11!**

They all looked around to check out their surroundings. "Hm, this isn't what Mewnie looked like last time I saw it." Marco said. "Yeah, Mewni has more castles and unicorns, this place is full of blackness and sadness." Star said. They were surrounded by hills that were covered in black mush, trees that were a dark grey color, and the skies were light grey with white clouds.

Mabel looked almost as if she were gonna cry. "This place has NO COLOR!" She ranted. Dipper told her to calm down and she did, after a while.

"If we're gonna find Bill, then we're gonna have to do it together." Stanly said. "But that portal took us to a colorless dimension, not Mewni." Star said. "The portal is built to take you to whatever dimension Bill is in." Stanly explained to the group. "Dude, Dipper, your uncle is like, really good at this kind of junk." Wendy said. Dipper laughed nervously and could feel his cheeks getting hot. "Heh, yeah. My uncle known all of the uh, ins and outs of things." Dipper bragged with his voice cracking and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Soos looked around putting his hands in the shape of binoculars. Mabel thought it was funny and did it with him. "Yo dudes! I see him."

Bill was in a colorless village and the villagers were screaming their heads off. Star looked up and saw her castle in the sky, it was in complete black and white colors and almost completely blended in to the sky. She gasped, "WE ARE IN MEWNI!" She yelled. "What!?" Marco yelled. "Yeah, that's Lenny! A guy who came to my 7th birthday!" Star yelled, pointing at a tall pimply teenager. "Bill must have either done this or Ludo got your wand and he's doing this!" Marco said breathless.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm kinda in a writers block right now. Haven't seen any new episodes of either shows and there's some unanswered questions. **


	12. The Time Zone

**My phone is really light but I'll try to do spellcheck if I can. **

Dipper and Mabel gasped when they saw a large part dragon and part caterpillar looking creature swoop down and almost take them with it.

Both Stanly and Dipper started pacing back and fourth with their hands on their chins pretending to stroke a beard or something. They were thinking really hard about this one. "Okay brainstorm. Lay some facts on me." Dipper said. "So we know that it was probably either Bill or Ludo. Either way, one of them has the wand." Stanly theorized. "Our main priority is to get back Star's wand. Our second is getting Mewni back to normal." Dipper said.

Mabel suddenly yelled "Nerd!" Out of the blue and everyone, besides Stanly and Dipper, started chuckling.

Stanly continued to talk. "We need a way back to Gravity Falls. Star, got any ideas?" Stanly asked Star. "The only way I know how to go through different dimensions is through dimensional scissors." Star said. "Great!" Stanly said excitedly. "Not great. They're broken." Marco finished for Star and he got out the broken scissors.

Dipper kept looking back and fourth from the scissors to the chaotic village and crazed villagers living there. "Hey Stanly, what if we could find a way to get the portal open from our side." Dipper said. "Impossible, the portal is like a one sided mirror. You can go in but someone from the other side has to take you back out. That's why I was stuck in the Time Zone for 30 years!" Stanly explained. "The Time Zone?" Everyone except for Stanly asked.

Stanly looked down and sighed. He had such boring, horrid memories of The Time Zone but he knew that there was no turning back. He had to tell them. He took a deep breath and explained everything. "The Time Zone is a force pulled by not just lack of gravity but by inner-dimensional static waves. There's a huge gap in between each dimension and that gap is known as the Time Zone. It's where Bill lives and got all of his power. The Time Zone is basically like space but instead of stars we have static electricity moving through us with every sudden movement. Let's just say you have to move very slowly in The Time Zone or else bad things could happen to you." Stanly said.

Everyone looked at Stanly with a surprised look. Almost as if this was the first time they had ever heard of The Time Zone...mainly because it was. "Wait, but what happens if you move too quickly in The Time Zone?" Dipper asked. "There are many things but the most common thing is that you could get pulverized." Stanly replied. "Oh." Dipper said sadly.

**Btw I made up the Time Zone thingy and I'm not 100% positive on any of my facts. They're all made up and I'm not positive that's what the name of the place Stanly went is anyways. Anyways, please reveiw and give me ideas for chapter 13! :)**


	13. Saving Stan

Bill turned around and saw Dipper. "Hey! How'd you get here!?" Bill asked sounding frustrated. "I-uh-I..." Dipper was so scared that he couldn't finish his sentence. "We're here to stop you!" Star jumped in front of Dipper and pointed to Bill. Everyone else did the same.

Bill laughed shortly. "You're hilarious Blondie but I don't think there's anything you can do to stop me because if there was then I would know. I can see the future." Bill said back to Star. Stanly was trying to think, then he had an idea.

He tapped Dipper on the shoulder. Dipper looked over to his uncle. "Dipper," he whispered, "we need to brainstorm while they distract Bill." Dipper nodded to Stanly's plan. "Okay so we need to somehow get him in the eye." Dipper said. "Right, and—wait. WHERE'S STAN!?" He yelled. Everyone looked up at Bill and had just realized that he wasn't possessing Stan's body.

They all started frantically looking around for Stan. "Relax kid, Stan is perfectly fine. Dipper then saw Stan tied up on one of the burning buildings. Dipper gasped and said, "We have to save Stan! Wendy, Star, and Marco, go over and untie Stan! We'll distract Bill." Dipper wispered to his friends.

Star, Marco, and Wendy all snuck past Bill while Mabel was shouting terrible insults at him. "Oh yeah? Well you're a poop brain!" She yelled. "What? That doesn't even make any sense." Bill replied. "Exactly!" Mabel yelled back.

Star, Marco, and Wendy all his behind the burning building that Stan was in. "This is nothing. I've done way worse before I left." Star said looking at te town. "They got this place repaired pretty quickly." She continued. "Okay, Star, you and Marco will climb up the building and-" Wendy was cut off by a flapping sound. "What was that?" Marco asked. Star gasped in excitement. "My Mewberty wings! Yes!" She exclaimed. "You can't fly with them though." Marco said. "Right." Star said slowly. "Here, just climb. Both of you." Wendy said and she used her belt to get up to the top.

Once Star and Marco got to the top Wendy had already untied Stan but he was asleep. "We gotta get him down to the ground. He won't wake up once he gets to sleep. Trust me." Wendy said trying to grab Stan's arm and drag him out of the chair.

After 30 minutes they had gotten Stan to the ground and the building burnt down immediately. "That...was...hard." Marco said breathing hard. Wendy and Star nodded in agreement.

Bill turned around and saw the three standing there with Stan. "Hey! Stop that!" Bill yelled and Stan woke up startled.


	14. Mabel's Comeback

Stan woke up and started choking on his spit. "Ugh gross. Where am I? Am I still dreaming? I don't see any flying Dolphins so this has to be a dream." Then Stan saw Bill as red as a tomato and said in a really high pitched, scared voice. "Definatly a dream." But Star had to tell him otherwise. "It's not a dream ." She said. Stan looked at Bill horrified but tried not to show it by saying, "aww man, I missed an infinite donut for this!?" With that, the three teenagers dropped him.

As everyone continued to try to destroy bill, the King and Queen were looking down at star using binoculars, and they did not look happy.

_WITH THE KING AND QUEEN_

The Queen looked extremely stressed but the King looked slightly nutral but was about to freak.

"I can't believe it!" The Queen said and facepalmed. "It's going to be okay." The King said. "Star came back and brought these wackos with her!" The Queen continued to rant. "It's not her fault." The King said putting his binoculars down on a table. "This is all our fault! This wouldn't be happening if we didn't assign the royal guards as her babysitter!" The Queen yelled after sitting down in her royal chair. "That one's on you." The King said. "Let's just take her back and not let her leave the castle. She'll be just like Repunzel but less safisticated and like 50 times more coo coo."

The King then went up to the Queen and said, " Don't say that! We've already sent her to earth. Let's just get down there and help." The King said and with that the two started running out of the castle.

_BACK WITH BILL_

Mabel was still shouting out bad insults at bill. "You're such a...a...BIG EYED DOLLAR BILL LOOK-ALIKE!" She yelled and everyone gasped. "Mabel! That mouth!" Stan yelled. "Stan, is seen you do worse." Bill said to Stan and with that he shot a huge laser at him.


	15. The Escape Plan

Stan dodged the laser and it hit a tree causing it to catch on fire. "Holy mother of macaroni!" Stan yelled. "We have to get Ludo to call off the deal." Dipper said. "But how? He really wants my wand, and wants me destroyed." Star said.

A lightbulb then went off in Dipper's head. "You'll pretend you're dead and we'll bring you to Ludo. Then when he sees you dead he'll call off the deal." Dipper said with excitment. "Okay. Mabel, Wendy, Stanly, Stan, and Soos will continue to distract him. Marco, Dipper and I will go to Ludo's castle.

Right as Star and the group were leaving the border of Mewni and heading towards Ludo's castle, the king and queen came out of the castle. "Star! What do you think you're doing!?" A familiar voice yelled.

Star groaned knowing who it was. She turned around and said, "Look mom I know what you're going to say. 'You need to work on your training to become a qeen or whatever' but I'm trying to do something very important so will you please let me do this?" Star begged. "I know you think that I'm going to try and lecture you to be your best..."  
"Yes that is exactly what I was thinking."  
"But I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry we were so hard on you. Will you please come back to us?" The Queen asked

Star looked at her dad, then at Marco. "Listen, mom. I know you want me to come back but I love Earth. I love the friends I've made here. I love how Benjamin Franklin used big lasers to destroy the evil moon men." Star said.

Dipper gave Star a confused look. "That never happened." Marco said. "That can't be right." Star said to Marco. In the distance another tree burnt down. Star looked at the tree and said, "Sorry mom, I'm going to have to disobey your orders." With that the three were off.

"I can't believe her." The Queen said. "It's for her own good." The King said. "She's gonna have to be sent to Saint Olgus Reformed School For Wayward Princesses." The queen said.

"We can't do that to her. She deserves a second chance. Plus she's already made a friend that doesn't seem to be loud and rambunctious. The short one seems smart too." The KIng said. "She's had enough chances, we're going to take some extreme measures." The Queen said and then called up St.O's on her mirror.


	16. Sent to StO's

Star, Marco, and Dipper finally reached Ludo's castle and Dipper was out of breath. "I, am really, out of shape." He said between breaths.

Star giggled shortly then realized something, "we forgot the little hamick thingy I was going to sit in!" She yelled. "Don't worry Star, Marco's got you covered." Marco said and pulled out a huge tarp. AKA _Marco's hidden hoodie tarp_.

Star jumped up and down clapping a couple times. "Now let's get me inside." Star said.

Marco and Dipper burst through the doors with Dipper starting to drop the tarp that Star was laying in.

Ludo saw the two teenaged boys bringing in the passed out looking Star and took a spit take. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You captured Star Butterfly?" He asked.

Marco put Star down followed closely by Dipper. "Well not exactly," he started. "Bill was trying to get Star's wand and failed causing her to pass out from shock." Marco horribly fibbed.

Ludo looked at Marco for about 10 seconds as if he didn't believe him and then said. "Okay I guess I'll call up Bill now and tell him the deal is off." Ludo started, "just kidding! Only people like Lobster Claws faint when they get shocked!" Ludo yelled.

Star got up. "Well then I guess it's monster fighting time!" She yelled. "Strawberry..." Star was cut off by three strong men bursting through the door. "Hey, Star Butterfly. You're coming with us." One of them said. They all looked identical.

Star stopped what she was doing along with everyone in the room. "Why?" She asked.

The agent to the left answered her question by saying, "Your parents called and told us to send you to Reformed School for Wayward Peincesses."

Star screemed. "No! You can't take me there! I have friends, a family, A LIFE!" She yelled. Dipper and Marco wanted to help so bad but were almost paralyzed in shock. Star was pretty much Dipper's safety guard and Marco's best friend.

The guard to the right then spoke up. "Yeah well I don't, life is though kid. You get used to it." And with that, they were through a portal and gone.


	17. The Deal is Off

Marco and Dipper looked at the portal that Star had just gone through with their eyes wide and their jaw dropped. "That guy just took Star to another dimension and we don't have Dimentional scissors to stop him!" Marco said in fear.

Ludo laughed. "Well I guess I don't have to try and destroy her so I'll just call up Bill and tell him the deal is off," Ludo used a magic potion to create a little face time kinda dealio through a cauldron of water.

"Yo what up Ludo?"

"The deal is off Bill, Star was sent to Sait Olgus Reformed School for Wayward Princesses."

"What!?"

"I know right, that name is so long. You'd think that for a reformed school they'd be able to come up with a shorter name."

"No I mean you're breaking our deal!?"

"Yeah. So, I'm just gonna go now," Ludo then hung up by pouring the water onto the ground and it all spilled out of the cauldron.

"Ludo, give us your dimentional scissors so we can go and get Star out of reformed school!" Marco said.

"Not gonna happen short stack," Ludo replied.

"You're calling me short stack!? You're like a foot tall!" Marco yelled. '_I wonder what Star's up to._' Dipper thought as the two enemies bickered.

**At Reformed School For Wayward Princesses**

Star was thrown into a rusting cell. Her cell mate was a familiar looking girl. She had light purple skin, and dark blue hair. She had long nails and had a Pearl necklace, a gold bracelet with a red jewel, and a matching crown. She also had a blue dress and kept taking selfies.

"Camera phone," seemed to be her catch phrase.

"Hey I know you," Star said.

"You do?" The Princess asked.

"Yeah, you're that crazy princess that tried to get me to come here by taking my face!" Star replied.

"Right, so it don't feel too good to be in Saint O's, does it? Camera phone," She asked, taking another selfie.

"Eh, a little rusty for my type." Star replied. After that, the two princesses talked all evening.

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry about how little I tend to publish chapters. Anyways I have a question, if you were to go read my Steven School FanFic then please tell me if I should make a sequel. Also I'm sorry about all of the typos in that story but I had gotten a new keyboard and it had a couple bugs I needed to get fixed. **


	18. The End

Star woke up when her cell mate started snoring loudly in her sleep. Star tried a couple different things to get the girl to stop snoring. She looked out of the only window in her room and saw the sun's rays begin to show over the thick walls of Sait O's. She sighed.

"Marco, where are you," Star began to say to herself, "I hope you guys don't get noticed by the headmaster girl. What was her name...? Sandy? She kinda looks like a Sandy."

"Who are you talking to?" Star was startled when her roommate woke up.

"No one," The Princess sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Camera phone," The purple princess said taking a selfie. She then typed what she said, "hashtag...just woke...up. Hashtag...camera...phone."

Star looked at her confused before lookig out of the window again. She heard a few crashes and a few girly screams before she spotted Marco, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Stanford (**A/N: Yes, I corrected it**) running down the long hallway.

"Marco!" She exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, we're here too," Dipper said half-insulted and half-jokingly.

"Right, sorry," Star replied.

"We're gonna bust you outta here," Mabel said holding the key that was given to her by her old friend; 13th and-a-half president.

"Woah, cool!" Star said once the door was unlocked.

"Wait, where's your wand?" Soos asked.

"Some weird guard took it. I'm not sure where it is!" Star replied panicking a bit.

Marco heard someone walking in their direction and thought for a second, "I have a plan..."

The guard walked by and Marco came out from his hiding place. He kicked the guard strait in the back sending him falling flat on his face. The guard looked back at the boy and scowled.

Star ran over just as the guard was gonna hit back at Marco and jumped right on top on his back. The wind was knocked out of the guard's lungs as he fell back onto the floor. The team knocked him unconscious and Ford dressed in the guard's outfit.

"Hey, where's Stan?" Star asked.

"Im right here," Ford replied.

"No, the other one," Star said and Ford smiled. He was joking before.

"He's out front watching out for any guards."

"And what about Bill?" Star asked.

There was a pause before she got her response, "We're...not sure," Marco said sheepishly.

"Oh..." Star said. The group was silent until they reached the tallest building where they assumed Star's wand was being held. There was a faint glow illuminating from the room.

Marco kicked the door open with a loud "Heya!" The door burst off its hinges and the group walked inside. Star grabbed her wand and a loud siren suddenly echoed through the whole place. The escapes locked immediatly.

"It's a trap!" Ford exclaimed and Mabel started banging on the new metal door with her fists.

"It won't budge!" She cried in frustration.

"Dang it! This is all my fault," Star deflated.

"No it's not. Don't beat your self up about it," Marco said putting a hand on Star's shoulder. The princess smiled and Marco felt his cheeks begin to blush.

"So are we getting out of here, or what?" Mabel asked excited to see Star's magic once again.

Star nodded and waved her wand and it began to glow, "Sparkle rainbow DOOR BURST!" The Princess yelled and with a flash of light the door had a large hole in it with steam rising off of its edges a bit.

"Let's go!" Dipper said and the team followed him through the hole, which was just about big enough for them to all fit through.

Guards stood left and right trying to corner the team but Marco and Star soon took the lead and hit them all down to the ground, one by one. They made it outside where they found Stan fighting some guards, and he was doing really well.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel called out.

"Kids!" Stan called back as he kicked a guard right in the gut.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt," Marco winced.

In a matter of minutes all of the guards were taken down by the team and they escaped the princess prison with princess's now running around happily at their new-found freedom.

Star teleported the team to Mewnie where they found Bill harassing a goblins eyeball merchant. His cart was tipped over by the demon and the man exclaimed, "No! My goblin eyeballs!"

Bill's laugh rang through Dipper's ears, "This is it, guys. The ultimate battle."

"But we don't even know how to beat him," Mabel said.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I do. I was waiting for an important time to tell you and it seems like this is that time. Bill's weakness is his eye. Idon't we can destroy that, Bill's gonna go away with his eyesight," Ford informed.

"Wow, you're a huge nerd," Stan joked.

"Oh, haha, very funny," Ford rolled his eyes smiling.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do this thing!" Star said excitedly, "Yo Cyclopes! Stop messing with the eyeball merchants, will you?" The princess yelled blasting a few purple bunnies at Bill's back.

The demon turned around creepily.

"Well, well, well, look who busted herself out of princess jail. It's Sailor Moon and friends," Bill said pointing to Star's wand.

The team all got into fighting stances.

"If this is it, dudes, I wanna say that I've probably used all of your toothbrushes at least once," Soos admitted to everyone's utter disgust.

"We love you too, Soos," Stan joked. The group ran strait for the demon and they all fired something towards the demon's eye. Dipper and Mabel threw rocks, Stan and Ford shot lasers, Star shot rainbow fists, and Marco threw his shoe. All of the objects made impact at the same time and a huge explosion followed by a loud boom erupted. Dead trees lied on the ground and houses fell to the floor.

The group all got up rubbing their heads.

"We did it!" Mabel exclaimed proudly.

"Woo!" Star yelled.

"I can't believe we actually defeated Bill!" Dipper exclaimed.

"All it took was a little help from a few new friends," Ford said. Star and Marco smiled at Ford's comment. After a bit of convincing, Star for her parents to fix her dimensional scissors and everyone was sent back home.

"Bye, Star. This whole thing was super awesome! I hope I can see you again," Mabel hugged the princess.

"I hope so too," Star replied.

Marco and Dipper did an awkward Fisr numb before Stan said something, "I guess in the end, the good guys always do win."

Eveyone agreed with that statement and Soos even commented, "Definitly a good life lesson.

They all said their goodbyes and Star and Marco went back home just in time for Marco's parents to come back from their trip.

"So, Marco, Star, how was your week?" Marco's mom asked.

The two looked at each other and replied with a simple , "Eh," and a shrug. They didn't want to tell the two parents about everything just yet.

**A/N: Woo! We did it! Edited the last chapter so you can read something WAY better than what I originally had. Hope you like it :)! Sorry for any typos in this. It's 1:00 in the morning so...yeah. This was fun to write and please review if it was fun to read! This is, in fact, my most reviewed fanfic and I wanna thank you all for that! :D :D :D**


	19. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT(2)UPDATED CHAPTER

**So the previous chapter haa been updated. I hope you enjoy yourself, I spent a lot of time making it just right. I actually haven't had access to Disney XD lately so I haven't exaxtly been able to watch these shows recently so their personalities may be a bit off but I tried my best. **

**I want to thank you all so much for reading and taking the time to review too. You don't know how much it really means to me! I know what you're thinking, "Shut up with the sappy talk and say something funny!" Well, was that funny enough? No, seriously, I'm bad with jokes. Really bad with jokes. **

**My life, literally.**

**Aaaanyways, getting off topic, I changed some things that were incorrect about the whole story and added in some headcannons if you're cool with that. Like how I called Stanford Stanley throughout the whole story because this was posted between Not What He Seems and that one flashback episode. Then I showed Star's progress in getting our of Saint O's and the team defeating Bill even though the battle was kinda...weak. **

**Idk, it was pretty bad.**

**So, that's that. I hope you enjoyed and I will see you, hopefully, in my next Gravity Falls fanfic coming soon!**


End file.
